The aim of this project is to determine the biological relationship between nutrition and chemical carcinogenesis. More specifically the significance of the vitamin A and E status of experimental animals will be studied with regard to the effects of various carcinogens on the microsomal metabolism of various biologically foreign compounds, some of which are themselves carcinogenic. Emphasis will be placed on the synthesis and degradation of hepatic cytochrome P-450 as it is affected by carcinogens.